


Mind-Numbing

by JamesAeza



Series: A Little Too Literal [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, feeling numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan experiences the saying 'mind-numbing' quite literally.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Little Too Literal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871620
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Mind-Numbing

Logan was uncomfortably familiar with the idiom ‘mind numbing’. He had, on more than one occasion, wished that it did not exist. Figurative language had a tendency to become painfully literal when faced with figments of one’s imagination. For example, despite the fact that Roman didn’t want people to know, he was fully aware that the prince bruised when offended. 

Looking at it that way, his predicament could have been worse. He supposed it was better to be unable to feel his arms and legs rather than have them in constant pain. It was, however, rather… inconvenient at times. For example, when it had been completely unexpected, and he’d simply… lost control of his body. And now he was lying on the floor, waiting for it to pass. 

He had been there for almost ten minutes that had felt like an eternity when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Hey, it’s Patton. I know you’re busy, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come help me with dinner? I just feel like we haven’t talked much lately and- Logan? Are you in there?”

Fortunately, Logan still had control of his voice. “Uh. Ahem. Yes, I am in here. Unfortunately, I am unable to be of assistance as of right now.”

“Unable? Lo, you okay?”

“Yes, I am quite alright. Simply… temporarily incapacitated.”

“I… what’s that mean? Can I come in?”

Logan sighed, not especially wanting Patton to see him sprawled across the floor in such an undignified manner. “I suppose you may. Try not to panic.”

“Try not to…” the door swung open. “Oh my God. What happened?” 

Logan frowned. “Are you familiar with the saying ‘mind-numbing’?”

“Um… yes. What’s happening?”

“It is… unpleasantly literal for me.”

He watched as the realization found Patton’s face. “Oh, I get it. Like how I get heartache sometimes?”

“What?”

“Never mind. So you can’t move at all?”

Logan blushed, embarrassed to be seen like this. “I cannot.”

“Alrighty. Up we go then.”

Logan drew in a sharp breath as Patton scooped him up, depositing him on the bed. He had certainly not expected him to have the strength, and he would have squirmed if he’d had any control whatsoever. 

The lack of control made him distinctly uncomfortable. Having at least some measure of control had always been important to him, which was why he hated being ignored so much. 

He was not pleased when Patton took his tie off and undid his top button, and Patton giggled a little at his disgruntled expression. “Isn’t it more comfy like that?” It was, not that he would ever admit it. 

He let out a small yelp when Patton, after seating himself on the bed and leaning on the headboard, grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. 

He coughed uncomfortably. “ _ Patton. _ ”

Patton smiled softly, beginning to massage his shoulders, pressing in hard. “Can you feel anything yet?”

“Uhm- no, not really.”

Patton kept going, until suddenly Logan gasped a little in shock. 

“What? Can you feel again?”

“I.. a little.” He relaxed into the touch for a moment before the pins and needles came.

This was always the worst part. He started letting out little pained gasps, much to his own embarrassment. 

“Kiddo? What’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” was all he managed to get out. Luckily Patton understood, rubbing gently on all the problem spots. Patton held him through it as he gasped and whimpered. 

When it was finally over, he didn’t have the energy to do anything besides go limp in Patton’s arms. 

Despite Patton’s surprise at Logan being so willing to be affectionate, he took everything in stride, carefully lying down with Logan on his chest, head on his heartbeat. 

Logan sighed contentedly, listening to the gentle  _ thrum  _ of Patton’s chest. He had always worked through this alone before, simply waiting it out and pushing through the pain. He’d liked it that way, no one seeing him in his moments of vulnerability. 

But he did have to admit that there was something pleasant about being helped through it, held by someone who actually  _ cared. _ It left him almost not even caring that Patton had seen something of him that made him look a little less serious. 


End file.
